


Just Like You

by SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish



Series: Little Leaf [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Young Legolas, father thrandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish/pseuds/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish





	Just Like You

“Ada?” Legolas whispered by the door. Thranduil proped himself up on his elbows and looked at the boy's little shape at the door.

“What is it Little Leaf?” Legolas was nine now, not so little anymore, but none the less, Thranduil believed his son was the youngest elf in the realm.

“I can't sleep.” He said looking embarrassed. He had stopped coming to his dad a few months ago, he decided that he was an adult and was capable of dealing with his nightmares alone, but not tonight, tonight there was a storm outside, just like Ada said there would be on the 25th of December, and here it was, and he had dreamt about his mother, or the little he knew about her.

“Come.” Thranduil gestured to the vague space meant for another body to lay beside him.

Legolas moved his skinny, long legs really quick and was on the bed before his dad could pull the covers.

“I dreamt about mom.” Legolas said once he was under the covers and Thranduil was adjusting his pillow, “why don't you ever talk about mom?” Thranduil froze in place. What could he say? What could he possibly say?

“She was the Queen.” He said kissing Legolas' forehead.

“And?” His son insisted, his big blue eyes staring at his dad's tired face.

“And she was my wife. She was beautiful, and kind, strong, stubborn...” he stopped hoping Legolas would stop asking or drift to sleep, but he was still there, eyes fixed on his dad, if anything was different it was that now he wanted to know even more. “She was amazing with her bow, just like you, a natural, and the happiest day of her life was when she discovered you were coming to us, Little Leaf, she loved it specially because you are a summer child. Your mother loved summers. She braided her hair and stuck flowers into the braids and she laughed and spoke way too loud for a Queen. You have her eyes and her strong personality. You remind me so much of her that sometimes I wonder if she left you as a gift for me, so I wouldn't let my weaknesses take over me.” Legolas' kept staring, but Thranduil had nothing more he could say. His memories were wasting away, it had been so long... Legolas nodded.

“Goodnight, Ada.” He turned to his side and closed his eyes, his dad however kept looking at him for a few minutes without moving.

Legolas felt the kiss on top of his head and the protecting arm of his dad circling his little body.

“Goodnight, Little Leaf.”

 


End file.
